Ice Cream
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kepolosan Hinata dan Naruto saat mereka berumur tujuh tahun. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa terlihat menggemaskan sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan perbuatan mereka sendiri bisa membuat semua yang melihatnya melting seketika. /"Ojisan, ice creamnya buat Naruto-kun saja."/ "Ah, Hinata kau dapat ice cream rasa anggur?"/ "Un, Naruto-kun dapat rasa jeruk ya?"/"Aku boleh coba?"/ XD


**Ice Cream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluff #maybe#**

**Pair : ChibiNaru x ChibiHina :D **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kepolosan Hinata dan Naruto saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua sd. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa terlihat menggemaskan sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan perbuatan mereka sendiri bisa membuat semua yang melihatnya _melting_ seketika.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Huaa, lihat-lihat Hinata-chan, ada penjual _ice cream_!" seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tengah terbinar-binar menatap sebuah mobil penjual _ice cream_ yang tidak sengaja berjualan di dekat taman, tangan tannya menarik pelan tangan gadis kecil berambut indigo yang tak kalah senangnya.

"Um, aku mau beli, Naruto-kun!" seru gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatnya.

"Ehehe~ kebetulan aku baru dapat uang jajan dari _Kaasan_! Ayo, aku belikan!" ujar Naruto, memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya. Membuat Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Yeei!"

Keduanya berlari menuju mobil penjual _ice cream_ di sana dengan semangat empat lima, sampai..

"_Ojisan_! Kami minta dua _ice cream_ super besar!" Naruto berseru kencang, menyodorkan uang jajannya bangga. Pemuda kecil ini sepertinya belum sadar kalau ternyata,

"Em_, gomenne_ uang adik tidak cukup untuk membeli dua _ice cream_," paman itu berujar cepat, membuat raut wajah dua anak kecil di hadapannya mendung seketika.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi uangku kan banyak, lihat!" Naruto masih bersikeras. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Uang adik cuma bisa membeli satu _ice cream_ kecil saja, tidak apa-apa ya?"

"..." Hinata dan Naruto terdiam, tangan kecil gadis indigo yang tadi menggenggam Naruto perlahan lepas.

"_Ojisan, ice creamnya_ buat Naruto-kun saja." ucap Hinata cepat,

"Eh?! Aku kan ingin membelikanmu juga Hinata-chan!"

"Itu kan uangnya Naruto-kun, jadi _ice creamnya_ untuk Naruto-kun. Nanti aku bisa membelinya sendiri~" ujar gadis itu kembali.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mau!"

Paman yang melihat kelakuan dua anak kecil di depannya, entah kenapa tertawa geli. Imut, menggemaskan, dan berhasil membuatnya terbujuk. Yah, memberikan bonus untuk kedua anak kecil ini tidak apa-apa kan~

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_, hari ini _Ojisan_ akan memberikan bonus. Jadi kalian jangan berdebat lagi~" Ia segera memberikan dua buah _ice cream_ ukuran kecil untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Huaa! Benar _Ojisan?_!" Naruto berseru tak percaya,

"_Ha'i,_ ambilah."

Hinata tersenyum senang, mengambil _ice cream_ anggur di depannya, "_Arigatou Ojisan_!"

"_Ojisan_ yang terbaik, aku pasti akan membeli _ice cream_ di sini terus!" ujar Naruto, seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali. "_Jaa nee Ojisan_!" pamitnya cepat, mengajak gadis kecil itu kembali ke tempat mereka bermain.

"..."

Paman penjual itu menghela napas pelan, tidak bisa tahan melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua anak kecil tadi. Yah, itulah yang di pikirkannya, sebelum matanya melihat jelas pemandangan di depan sana.

"Ah, Hinata kau dapat _ice cream _rasa anggur?" Naruto masih menggenggam _ice cream_ jeruknya, menatap _ice cream_ Hinata, belum pernah ia merasakan rasa anggur sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, "Un, Naruto-kun dapat rasa jeruk ya?"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut sekilas, "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya anak kecil pirang itu.

"Iya, asam manis!"

"Aku boleh coba?"

Mendengar permintaan Naruto, Hinata jelas mengijinkannya, dengan hati-hati ia menyodorkan _ice cream_ miliknya tepat di dekat wajah Naruto, memberikan akses bagi teman pirangnya itu untuk merasakan _ice creamnya. _

Tapi...

Entah Naruto yang terlalu polos atau sayang melihat _ice cream_ milik Hinata cepat habis.

"Ah, tidak usah Hinata-chan, nanti _ice creammu _cepat habis."

"Eh? Lho bukannya Naruto-kun ingin mencicipi _ice creamku_?"

Senyum rubah terlihat di wajah Naruto, anak kecil itu menggaruk rambut pirangnya pelan, seraya menunjuk pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Itu ada _ice cream_ nempel di pipimu Hinata-chan, jadi aku cicip yang itu saja ya?"

Manik Hinata membulat sekilas, bagi gadis berumur tujuh tahun sepertinya. Apa yang di katakan Naruto, belum bisa membuat jantungnya copot seketika, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk paham, dengan polosnya gadis kecil itu tersenyum pelan, "Oh, boleh, boleh, nanti kalau ada _ice cream_ di pipi Naruto-kun aku cicip juga ya?" ucapnya.

"Oke!" dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Hinata. Dan..

**Slurp~**

Menjilatnya lembut, membuat sensasi geli menggelitiki pipi gadis indigo itu, Hinata terkikik geli.

"Asam kan Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menjauhkan wajah dan jilatannya, mengecap rasa anggur di pipi Hinata tadi pelan-pelan, sampai..

"Hum, menurutku terlalu manis~"

"Hee? Benarkah?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dan sukses paman penjual _ice cream_ itu memuncratkan minuman yang tadi sempat ia teguk dengan tidak elitnya.

"A..apa-apaan mereka!" serunya keras.

Tapi sepertinya tidak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh kedua anak kecil yang masih tertawa dan terkikik geli menuju tempat mereka bermain.

**The End~**

* * *

Gyaaa! Apa-apaan ini! #nutup muka pake bantal# kenapa mereka bisa sepolos itu! #guling-guling di aspal# Ehehehe fic ini salah satu drable yang entah kenapa muncul di otak Mushi tiba-tiba, dan Mushi masih ada empat drable gaje pair Chibi NaruHina, untuk NHFD #5# nanti! Kyaa, nggak sabar! XD

Yossh bagi yang menanyakan fic _Punishment_ Mushi bakal buat sequelnya, jadi di tunggu aja yaa, makasih atas riviewnya! XD

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
